Living a miracle
by neonsparx
Summary: Written for Gleempreg weekly challange in response to Jinchiue's prompt- going into labour during sex .Please do not read if your not into MPREG.  Kurt is pregnant and he needs Blaine NOW!


Hi!This piece is MPREG and rated M, so if you're not into it... use the back button. This is in response to the Jinchiue's prompt -going into labour during sex for the Gleempreg weekly challange at livejournal, Hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a review if you do.

**Living a miracle**

Blaine felt the whimper before he actually heard it.

Instinctively he reached out to the rapidly cooling spot next to him on the bed.

Opening his eyes a crack, he saw his husband pacing softly in front of the bed, almost brutally kneading his back.

"Honey?" Blaine whispered .

"Hi! Sorry did I wake you?" Kurt's eyes were sparkling with tears.

Exhaustion and sleep forgotten, Blaine stumbled towards his very pregnant husband. He shivered as the cold hit his toasty warm skin. Kurt had been uncomfortable all week and had wanted the heating left off even though they were just five days shy of Christmas.

He held Kurt's back to his chest, holding him in a tight hug, slowly rubbing a soothing hand across Kurt's unusually taut, squirming belly, while the other slowly kneaded Kurt's back, as his own tired hands fell away.

Blaine hummed a little lullaby to his unborn child as he or she seemed to move deeper into his husband's swollen tummy, making Kurt groan softly as he leaned into Blaine's arms.

This was expected.

Kurt had entered the 39th week of his pregnancy. He'd been complaining of being bored to death for so long that, Blaine hadn't objected to him overdoing a little Christmas shopping with Burt and Carole yesterday. They'd come over from Lima this year as Kurt was not fit to travel. Today they'd gone to spend time with Finn and Rachel and their two year old daughter Barbara.

Before; Blaine didn't care much for Christmas, he had spent far too many Christmas eves alone in his room, while his parents socialised in endless parties.

But life had made it up to him many times over, he had his own family now; complete with a husband, parents, a brother, a sister, and soon a child. He was convinced that he was living a miracle.

Kurt and he had found each other at the time, when they both desperately needed a friend. Friendship had blossomed into love and then over ten years had solidified into a devotion, which spelled forever.

Looking back, it was probably a very smart decision for them to wait till they reached a degree of financial and professional stability before taking time off for their wedding.

Kurt had planned a small, yet exceptionally tasteful wedding, attended by close family and friends. Like Burt and Carole, they planned to splurge on an extended honeymoon to Maui.

Destiny, of course, had other plans.

They had reached Maui after a frustrating delay due to misplaced baggage, and Kurt had declared that he'd be damned if he let the absence of a few supplies ruin the first day of his honeymoon.

Blaine had always been obsessive about protection all the years they were together, even before the carrier gene had become common knowledge.

But when his trembling, porcelain skinned husband whispered sexy little things, while treating the superheated outer shell of his ear to tiny kitten licks, Blaine's iron resolve weakened and now that they were finally married and so technically his promise to Burt was fulfilled, he gave in...Oh how he did give in!

All said and done, he still had not expected to knock Kurt up on their first time bare backing.

It had taken Kurt six weeks to realise that they had conceived on their honeymoon!

Blaine couldn't help his grin when he remembered the day Kurt had told him about the baby. He remembered, the tiny little pale yellow Buckeyes onesie, which had tumbled out of his favourite Buckeyes t shirt on game night. He'd bent to pick it up absently and he'd actually taken a full minute to process the little onesie and Kurt standing before him chewing his bottom lip before he put one and one together.

Once the initial euphoria settled down they hugged and wept and then called the family back home to break the news.

The first few months were amazing, and Pregnancy sex was simply awesome!

Kurt kinda went wild for a bit. Hormones made his skin so supersensitive, that the softest rasp of the tongue, the lightest graze of fingertips over tender nipples would drive him right to the edge. Blaine was amazed at the sheer feast of Kurt before him; it suddenly made him very... very interested in having lots and lots of little Anderson- Hummels in the near future.

But then around the middle of the 6th month they'd had a cramping scare, after that Kurt had been put on complete bed rest for a couple of weeks. Even though things had improved significantly later, they'd never really reclaimed their sex life.

Kurt had decided to quit his fulltime job, but when his Boss heard this, he offered him a part time assignment with more flexible hours. Blaine had managed to cut down on his work too, making it a point to be present for all classes and appointments.

They'd just been to the doctor that very morning. Dr. Lightman had thoroughly examined Kurt and pronounced that the baby was just about ready to be born. He'd asked Kurt to continue all light activities and let nature take its course.

Blaine had been surprised, when on Kurt's enquiry about insomnia the doctor had very matter of factly told them that now that they were so close to term they could use light sexual activity to get some pain relief and thus sleep.

Blaine wanted to do a little victory dance and hug, kiss and bless the good doctor all in one go.

Pregnancy sex was his absolute favourite.

But he wasnt sure if Kurt was at all interested.

Blaine was snapped out of his reverie when he felt Kurt's hands rise to wipe away tears.

"What happened darling? Still hurting? Shall I get you a hot water bottle?"

"I don't want a hot water bottle! I want you!" Kurt whined softly.

"Hey! I am right here! "

"Not...not like that...I mean ...I know... I am fucking huge and I've got like... girly nipples and I'm gross... but I really need to feel you inside me Blaine...I need you" Tears poured out from Kurt's eyes even as he hung his head.

"What! Baby!" Words failed him so he did what occurred to him instinctively; he bucked his raging hard on against Kurt's soft ass.

"You feel that baby? I've had that since the moment I've had you in my arms, you are gorgeous and you get me so unbelievably horny, but I know that the last couple of weeks have been really scary and uncomfortable for you and... I didn't want to be a rutting jerk by coaxing you to do anything now.

Kurt slowly turned around in his embrace hiccupping, trying to control his tears.

"You still think I am sexy?" Kurt asked gently brushing his lips against Blaine's suddenly dry one.

"Oh yeah!"

Blaine settled his lips against Kurt's soft moist lips almost with reverence.

His heart breaking, at Kurt's earlier confession, Kurt had always struggled with self image, but if he thought he was gross! Blaine had obviously failed in his duty as besotted husband! Coz there was nothing sexier in the whole damn world than Kurt Anderson Hummel, but Kurt heavy and rounded with his child was simply glorious to look at.

"Baby! I love you and I miss you, but are you sure? I don't wanna hurt either of you. Why don't you just lie down and let me blow you"

"No! Please Blaine! You won't hurt either of us, this kid is ready to pop any day, as it is, and I need ...please...please I need to feel you inside again"

Blaine simply melted against such pleas. He continued their soft almost chaste kisses as he led Kurt back to the edge of the bed.

Kurt sat on the edge and struggled for a moment to pull himself higher on the mattress...failed ...and then promptly burst into tears.

"Shh...Darling it's all right!"

"I am sorry! Let's just forget it ok! This is such a freakin mood kill"

"Hey! Who says I want you to pull up at all?"

Blaine let Kurt's torso rest propped up on a couple of pillows. His legs tangling with Kurt's hanging off the bed.

He made quick work of his night shirt and briefs. Even the December chill couldn't stop the sudden heat building in him. It had been two and a half long... painful months of patience and being reacquainted with his right hand. And he couldn't wait any longer

All his instincts told him to just to sink his aching cock into Kurt's smooth body again and just pump till they reached oblivion. But tonight was about Kurt, he needed to remind him, just how breathtakingly lovely he really was.

Slowly teasingly he helped Kurt out of his shirt and sweats. Keeping eye contact the whole way, watching his eyes blow, watching him chew and worry his tender pink lips, feeling his incredible hardness, when Blaine's knuckles brushed against Kurt's groin.

Blaine's breath hitched at the sight of the smooth, bare, pale skin, which seemed to glow like back lit alabaster in the soft twinkling of Christmas lights across the hall.

For a moment Blaine felt overwhelmed with love and gratitude at having Kurt all to himself.

Gently he traced calloused fingertips over his son or daughter's unseen form, nestling safely under Kurt's swollen belly. He dragged his fingers further south, hugely enjoying the needy little whines from Kurt.

"Blaine! P...please!" Kurt gasped, just as Blaine bowed his head towards Kurt's marble smooth cock.

* * *

><p>Kurt was ready, had been that way for a while now.<p>

He understood Blaine's need to be slow...but seriously, he needed him within him NOW!

The slow drag of finger tips was intoxicating. It was unbelievable that even after ten years of being together, Blaine could reduce him to a stuttering mess just with a touch.

He could almost feel his anger, frustration ...hell... embarrassment at his body melt under Blaine's adoring gaze.

Every single day they spent together, he got more grateful to the powers that be; for giving him Blaine.

They were two halves and now they had created a unique individual bearing the best of both of them.

A sudden rasp of wet tongue against his aching flesh made him mewl in pleasure.

Blaine was humming an enthusiastic response to the sounds Kurt was producing, his mouth still wrapped around Kurt's rock hard length.

Blaine was close... so darn close...the sound of pure sex falling from Kurt's lips always pushed him right to the edge.

Suddenly he jumped up and reached the bed side table riffling through the drawer and returning a few seconds later with a little bottle of melon flavoured lube.

Kurt had gone through a whole phase of craving Melon.

He warmed the bottle in his palms, and then generously lubed his fingers. He returned to his position before Kurt again, gently, he rested Kurt's feet on his shoulders, while his mouth returned to the serious business of licking wide stripes from the base of Kurt's throbbing cock right to the moist tip. Determined to pile pleasure on pleasure, Blaine's fingers found Kurt's twitching pucker and rubbed against it.

Kurt choked back a scream as he instinctively pushed against the fingers, till Blaine gave in and slid first one and then two fingers, deep within him. Blaine kept going till Kurt caught him by a fist full of curls and dragged him up and bit him sharply on the chin hissing

"Blaine NOW!"

Primal instinct took over, as Blaine stood up, Kurt's ankles still resting on his shoulders, and slowly pushed into the hot silken core within Kurt.

"Blaine!"

They moved together with practised ease, as if they had been doing this for an eternity... blissful...almost surprised at how good it felt...as if it were their first time.

Kurt was too far gone, rocking against Blaine, sobbing his name over and over, pushing him to touch him deeper.

Blaine felt conscious thought fade away as his hips snapped, slowly gathering speed and power.

Still, he watched Kurt's eyes for the slightest sign of distress...finding only lust blown pupils gazing into his soul. Saw his nostrils flair as the unmistakable scent of sex curled up to them with tendrils of melon.

Blaine could feel his body racing headlong towards completion, and he needed Kurt to be there with him sharing the bliss. .

Blaine supported Kurt's hips, shifting his angle slightly at each thrust till Kurt screamed in pleasure.

Blaine kept pounding into the little bundle of nerves, making Kurt arch up till he moaned his name... cuming long and hard between their joined bodies.

Then and only then; did Blaine let go, shuddering and pouring himself deep within his lovers' body.

They were still gasping for breath, when Blaine felt Kurt's muscles grip his now softening dick in a sudden vice like grip. Blaine opened laughing eyes.

"Baby I think I'll need a minute to...Kurt?"

Kurt was suddenly very pale. His eyes frowning, as if, struggling to verbalize something.

"Honey?" Blaine placed one hand on Kurt's suddenly rock hard belly.

"Darling what's wrong?"

Blaine winced, as Kurt's muscles got tighter before he could relax enough to allow Blaine to withdraw.

Wordlessly he helped Kurt to shift to his side and sit up, a deep frown still creasing his forehead.

"Bathroom" Kurt whispered.

They had barely made it to the loo, when Kurt suddenly grabbed his belly with a pained groan and doubled over.

Now, completely panicked, Blaine held on to Kurt's panting body as he saw a lot of clear liquid trickle down Kurt's thigh.

Both men looked into each other's eyes in a moment of wild panic.

It was happening! The baby was coming now!

* * *

><p>Blaine had thought watching Kurt in labour, hearing him scream would be scary.<p>

But eighteen godforsaken hours later, he could safely say that he was wrong.

Kurt was not screaming anymore and he was freakin terrified.

The first few hours of labour had been tolerable, Kurt got restless during contractions but he was coping.

But the doctors felt, that labour was not progressing as it should so they gave him medicines to make the contractions stronger and all hell broke loose.

Eighteen hours had passed since Kurt had been wheeled into the labour room. Rachel and Finn, Burt and Carole had reached almost at the same time they had. All of them were standing frozen in the room.

Blaine had given up hiding his tears a while ago. He could tell that things were not good; already an OT was being prepared for Kurt.

The doctor was struggling trying to push against Kurt's abdomen to get the baby's head into position. Kurt was too exhausted to even scream. He just cried silently and sobbed as each contraction wrecked his body, barely giving him a chance to breathe.

Blaine wanted this suffering to end. He needed his family safe.

Suddenly the silence in the room was broken by Kurt's piercing scream, as he jerked forward. A tiny pale little arm emerged from between his blood spattered thighs

"An arm...Kurt stop pushing...DO NOT PUSH ...wheel him into surgery immediately"

"What? What's happening?"

"Blaine the foetus is presenting an arm, Kurt can't deliver in this position unless the foetus withdraws the arm and presents head first...it'll get stuck ...it could cause irreparable damage we need to operate immediately."

"Wait! let me just try something, it's an old midwives trick " Carole suddenly spoke, Blaine looked on dazed as Carole reached out and pinched the pale little arm sharply, the room watched with bated breath as the little baby promptly withdrew its arm and after a few torturous minutes of pushing and pulling, it began to crown.

The next thirty minutes were the most nerve wracking of their lives as Adrenaline and sheer agony caused Kurt to scream and push with all he had.

* * *

><p>Noel Bertrand Anderson Hummel was born on 21st December at 11:55pm, weighing a healthy eight pounds six ounces.<p>

Baby Noel spent his first Christmas at home. Where all six adults spent pretty much every waking moment gushing and cooing over him. When finally Burt and Carole retired to the guest room, Kurt and Blaine went to the nursery to check on Noel. Kurt reached out to gently push away the already riotous curls off his brow, smoothing the blanket over his sleeping form.

Blaine stood behind him nuzzling his face against Kurt's neck. Chuckling and stroking Kurt's almost flat stomach. Reliving the moment, that had brought them their own little miracle.

* * *

><p>Review if it made you smile;)<p> 


End file.
